Obvious
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: It another song fic and the couple? Well you will have to read to find out.


AN: Another songfic from me. This one is called Obvious and the song is Obvious by Westlife. Please forgive the wacky spacing my computer is acting wierd. Lyrics are Italics, Thoughs are Bold. So Please Read and Review.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

"Why do I feel this way about her she is my best friend?"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"I mean I have made is so obvous that I like her and she hasn't picked up on any of my clues."

"Once again, I don't what to tell you."

Meanwhile at Parker's

"Why hasn't he picked on any of my obvious clues?"

"I don't know Lily"

"So I not make it obvious?"

"You make it obvious Lily."

_  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

"She never notices me turning on my charm."

"He never notices that I am always where he is."

I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song

"Thanks for listening to me babble, Parker but I am gonna head home to think."

''No problem Randy."

Lily left Parker but didn't go home she went to the station hoping that no one was there. There was no one there so she picked up here gituar and started singing.

"I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (Bryan echo: just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no"

"Wow this song is far to real and she keeps singing."

"And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone"

"Wow Lil that is a great song."

"Oh my goodness how long have you been there?"

''Just long enough to know you have a crush on some guy."

"Ha ha."_  
_

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah..._

"So what brings you here?"

"By the soundds of it the some thing that brought you here."

"You have a crush on a girl you thought made it obvious and she hasn't picked on any of your clues."

"Yup."

"I have another line for your song Lily."

"What?"

"You are my very first thought in the morning"

"That's good well I have another one."

"And my last at nightfall"

"That good and here is another one."

"You are the love that came without warning"

"So what I have an even better one."

**"Why she getting that this is how I feel about her?"**

"I need you, I want you to know"

"Okay that one tops them all."

"I have the perfect one."

"I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song"

"That is killer Lily but I have the verse that tops all of them that we came up with."

**"Why isn't he getting how I feel about him?"**_  
_

_"And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see"_

"That is amazing you have a real knack for this."

"Lily are you that blind?"

"Huh?"

"The Lyrics that I came up with _"And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see"."_

"You mean you like me?"

"I thought I made it obvious."

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Well I thought I made it obvious."

At this point Lily leaned in and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

"I love you Lily Randall."

"I love too Robbie Mcgrath."

But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song

AN: It's another Libbie from me I have had a fedish with the song Obvious by Westlife so I decided to make a song fic out of it to add to the many I have written. So please Review.


End file.
